


i lo-lo-love you (at least i think i do)

by kakashiit



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Riding, Topping from the Bottom, a little aftercare bc that's extremely important!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashiit/pseuds/kakashiit
Summary: iruka is absolutely dangerous and it drives kakashi crazy.





	i lo-lo-love you (at least i think i do)

**Author's Note:**

> wassup i havent written smut since like. last year  
> anw this is extremely self-indulgent hope u enjoy  
> fic title from how to be a heartbreaker by marina and the diamonds  
> big thanks to zen for being my beta reader uwu  
> hmu on twt @kakaiiru

Umino Iruka is dangerous.

It's not because he's a fuinjutsu specialist—although his skills really  _ are _ tokujo-level, it's a mystery how he's still chunin—no, it's because of his ability to drive Kakashi crazy by simply existing.

For example, said dangerous man is currently making out with him on the couch, arms around his neck and sitting on his lap. Kakashi didn't expect the chunin-sensei to be so good at kissing, yet here he is, holding him by the waist with one hand and pulling him closer by the neck with the other. Iruka tilts his head just _so,_ further deepening the kiss and making Kakashi let out a small moan.

Iruka uses this as an opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth, and Kakashi reciprocates, feeling lightheaded and dizzy. Where did Iruka learn to be so straightforward? Either way, it turns Kakashi on, and his lower half wholeheartedly agrees. Iruka surely feels the same, if the hard-on pressing against his thigh is evidence of it. 

They pull away to breathe, a string of saliva connecting their lips, making the situation even more erotic. Kakashi's panting, trying to process everything that has happened so far.

“You look out of breath,” Iruka chuckles, nuzzling their noses together, “was it really  _ that _ intense, Kakashi?”

His dick twitches, and Iruka laughs.

“I think you know the answer to that, no?” Kakashi returns, a sly grin on his face.

Iruka shakes his head, leaning closer to press a soft kiss against the beauty mark near Kakashi's chin. “Really? Please, tell me more.”

Kakashi shivers, groaning. “You're such a tease, you know that?”

As if to prove Kakashi's point, Iruka experimentally rolls his hips, pushing another groan out of the older man.

“Iruka, I swear, if you don't fucking- _ ah! _ ”

Like the little shit he is, Iruka rolls his hips again, firmer and more sure, purposely trying to get a rise out of Kakashi.

“Sorry, you were saying?” It's his turn to grin, eyes intently watching the blissed-out expression on Kakashi's bare face. 

“Fuck,” he strangles out, “Iruka,  _ please—” _

“Please what, Kakashi?”

“Please touch me! I need you so bad!” He practically whines, bucking his hips to meet Iruka’s.

Kakashi doesn't beg, usually. So seeing  _ this _ side of him make Iruka lose all his self-control, hurriedly pulling both their pants and underwear down, enjoying the slide of their hard cocks against each other. They're both leaking precum, but he still rips open a packet of lube and pours it over his hand then starts to stroke their lengths together, legs shaking with the pleasure. 

Kakashi isn't much better off, either, eyes half-lidded and lips letting out shaky moans. “Iruka,  _ please _ , oh  _ fuck _ , don't stop!”

His strokes start to lose rhythm as he gets closer to his climax, and Kakashi shakingly wraps his hand around Iruka’s, jerking them faster and throwing his head back, eyes closed in bliss. 

“Fuck, Iruka, I’m—”

“Me too, Kakashi,  _ ah _ , shit—”

Two more strokes and they both see white, waves of pleasure crashing over them and surging all throughout their bodies. When they finally come down from their highs, they're both breathing heavily, yet they know the evening is  _ far _ from over.

“Five minutes,” Kakashi says, “recovery time.  _ Then _ you fuck me properly. Or let me fuck you. Either way is fine.” His lips quirk up in a small smirk.

“We could do both,” Iruka suggests, resting his head on Kakashi's shoulder, trying to ignore the drying cum between them.

“Amazing stamina, as always, sensei.” Kakashi laughs, using his clean hand to rub Iruka’s back and pressing light kisses up the teacher's neck.

“Didn't you say five minutes? You look like you're about to pass out.” Iruka leans sideways, revealing more of his neck to Kakashi.

“You're too irresistible. I’m fully-charged and ready for another mind-blowing orgasm.” Kakashi winks. 

Iruka rolls his eyes, but indulges him anyway. “Carry me to the bedroom and maybe I'll let you have your way with me tonight.”

“Weren't you the one in control a while ago?” Kakashi raises an eyebrow. 

Iruka shakes his head. “Submission is the greatest form of control, isn't it? That's what your dumb books say, anyway.”

Kakashi, rather offended, says, “First of all,  _ Icha Icha _ is an art form. Truly the most magnificent work of our generation—”

Iruka snorts. “I’ll have to disagree—”

Kakashi ignores him. “—second, how did you know that was an actual quote?”

That makes Iruka blush and look away, pretending as if he hasn't just been caught red-handed. Oh, this is interesting. Who knew the beloved chunin-sensei of Konohagakure would enjoy perverse things in his free time?

Well, given their previous actions a short while ago, it isn't  _ that _ much of a surprise. More or less, though, Kakashi's amused at this development.

“I know what you're thinking, don't even say it,” Iruka sighs, pressing his index finger onto Kakashi's lips. “You know what? I’m in control tonight. But carry me to the bedroom first.”

Kakashi tsks. “So bossy,  _ sensei _ .”

As a warning, Iruka pinches his nipple through the sheer shirt, making Kakashi yelp. “Hey!”

“You're wearing too much clothes.”

It's Kakashi's turn to roll his eyes, but he still strips off both their clothes as they clumsily navigate towards the bedroom. He lays Iruka into the bed, and their positions are quickly reversed as Iruka straddles his thighs and rips open another packet of lube. He spreads it onto his fingers and reaches backward to tease himself. Kakashi's hands instantly grab onto his hips, fingernails sure to leave crescent-shaped bruises after.

“You look so hot like that.” He groans.

“Not so bad yourself, Kakashi.” Iruka winks, pressing one finger inside and letting out a breathy moan.

The sight itself is enough to excited Kakashi, and when their erections brush against each other ever-so-softly, neither could control the gasp that leaves them. One finger becomes two, then three, and Iruka has to stop before he fingerfucks himself to completion, thighs shaking as he pulls out.

He pours more lube onto Kakashi's cock, pumping once, twice, before slowly sinking down, both letting out relieved sighs, their bodies glistening with sweat under the dim light. 

By the look in Iruka’s eyes, Kakashi knows he's up to something, probably planning to torture him a little more until he starts begging and crying, which he really can't care less about at this point because Iruka’s tight heat around him feels so fucking good and he can't, can't help but get lost in it.

“Iruka,  _ please,” _ Kakashi strains, grip tightening on the man's hips.

Iruka mutters something about being impatient before placing a hand on Kakashi's chest and lifting himself before  _ slamming  _ back down, knocking the damn air out of Kakashi's lungs at the intensity.

Sweat drips from Iruka’s forehead as he does it again, slowly, gauging Kakashi's reactions despite the tingling feelings in his thighs.

“Iruka…” Kakashi looks up at him, “if you don't—”

He effectively shuts the jonin up by leaning down for a rough kiss, moving his hips in a teasing grind. Kakashi moves one hand into Iruka’s hair, pulling out the hair tie and letting it fall over his shoulders. Iruka moans into the kiss, and it's Kakashi's turn to take advantage of his open mouth to slip his tongue inside, doing everything he can to drive Iruka wild with pleasure.

Eventually, he gets impatient and flips their positions mid-kiss, turning Iruka’s gasp of surprise into one of pleasure as he lifts one leg up and fucks him hard and fast. 

Iruka tightly shuts his eyes, overwhelmed by the sudden change in pace as he grips onto the sheets for dear life. “Kakashi!”

He shifts a bit, aiming for Iruka's prostate and hitting it with well-practiced accuracy.

“Fuck! Right there, Kakashi! Right there!” Iruka howls, chest rising and falling rapidly as he squirms at the overflow of sensations rushing through him. Kakashi smirks to himself, proud to be the reason why Iruka’s a hot mess, why he's begging  _ more, more, more, oh my God, don't stop, please. _

There's that familiar warm feeling building up and a knot in his stomach, his thrusts lose their original rhythm, and Iruka starts to push back more desperately, pulling Kakashi down for a messy kiss of teeth and tongue.

He pulls away, head thrown to the side as he screams, “Kakashi, I’m—!”

“Me too, baby, fuck, Iruka—!”

White floods their visions as they reach their peak, riding out their orgasms until the high fades out and they're left panting, all sweaty and messy from the drying come on Iruka’s stomach and the hot liquid leaking from inside his hole.

Kakashi pulls out, noticing how they're both in dire need of a shower. He brushes the hair sticking onto Iruka’s forehead away from his face, smiling at him.

“Kiss me?” Iruka asks, and Kakashi is more than happy to comply. 

They lay there, indulging in a sweet, soft kiss and basking in the afterglow.

The shower can wait, they both decide.


End file.
